


Memories

by Didilicia



Category: David Bowie (Musician), David Bowie/Jennifer Connelly - Fandom, Jennifer Connelly - Fandom, Labyrinth, RPF - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Labyrinth References, OffScene, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didilicia/pseuds/Didilicia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennifer Connelly have memories of a time when she was a teenage and worked with david bowie. offscene. RPF</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> RPF - my guilty pleasure.   
> David Bowie - my king!   
> Labyrinth - the best movie. 
> 
> ENglish is not my first language, so be kind.   
> Reviews make me happy. =D 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Girl , I have more experience than you will never have"  
...

The guitar sounded strong on the stereo and the voice of david bowie made it hear, awakening Jennifer of a distant memory . Soon after that, her teenage son trying to play the guitar made her back to reality once and for all.   
He is playing "heroes" and her favorite verses were being repeated by the 10 time that day .

"you could be the queen,  
And I, I will be king".

It was a long, long time, but she still remembers.

Sitting on an empty studio, waiting to shot they next scenes, watching the coming and going of busy people working all around, making everything all set. He, with a cigarette between his fingers; she, with her faded jeans and old sneakers. Focusing in the details, in the movements of him releasing the smoke through his mouth.

They chattered about almost everything. Subjects that, otherwise, with another occasion, with someone else besides him, she would not be able to participate. She was just a teenager, fresh out of childhood. But it was different when they were together. He give her the freedom to be anything.

He smiled .

She observed his crooked teeth and even this seemed interesting in the eyes of a 14 years old Jennifer. Dazzled.

Really ... who can judge her?

"Oh Jenny, Jenny". He sang her name and gave her that look that always makes her melt and imagine.

"So innocent . How many boyfriends have you had?" Came the question.

She was disconcerted and flushed . She already had some crushes, the boys of the school and of her street noticed her often, but Jennifer was reserved and if she ever kisses someone behind the walls that is a lot.  
"Some". Lied.

"Some?" He repeated . He knew it was not true, but was enjoying play with her. He could recognize the purity of a girl from afar.

"And you?" she asked suddenly looking at him directly.

He looked back and their eyes locked on each other.

"Girl , I have more experience than you will never have"

The next second he touched her chin with his fingertips and laughed with a mix of smoke cigarette. She blinked quickly and looked down at her old sneakers and then again back to him. And what she saw she never understood, there was no malice to understand that time ... but now ... Now she understood what that look mean.

So many years later, listening to this music, pondering , she understood.  
Experience comes with time.  
She has now.  
But he would always be one step ahead of her.

~end~


End file.
